


How To Ask Out Allison Argent (but end up with Stiles Stilinksi)

by baslaw



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, M/M, stisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baslaw/pseuds/baslaw
Summary: Stiles finds out that Isaac wants to ask Allison out, but is too scared too (despite being a freaking werewolf) so he decides to help the poor guy out.- Stiles and Allison are step siblings in this fic (Noah Stilinski and Chris Argent got married)- Scott is with Kira so it all's good :)- Stiles is bisexual ;)
Relationships: Isaac Lahey & Allison Argent, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	How To Ask Out Allison Argent (but end up with Stiles Stilinksi)

I looked at my reflection on the mirror. I have been practicing for 10 minutes now and yet I just can't ask the goddamn question without getting all flustered. And she wasn't even here! I took a deep breath.

"Allison, I was just wonder.... wondering w.. would you want to... I mean, if you like. Totally not obligatory but... I feel... we kind of connect, I mean... I like you... a lot, uh, you're very pretty? I mean, you're.. uh, gorgeous. And... fuck, will you go out? With, uh, with...m-"

"Well well well, what do we have here?" a voice interrupted. I swore, turning around and realizing, too late, that I forgot to close the door to the... my bedroom (still getting used to calling Scott's guest room _my_ room). I knew who it was before even glancing at the smug face. He was leaning against the edge of the door, and trying to not laugh. 

"How long have you been there!" I cried. I felt exposed. Vulnerable. Of course Stiles fucking Stilinski had to be the one to catch me making an utter fool to myself.

"Long enough, my friend," Stiles replied. "I'm surprised you're super wolf hearing didn't spot me coming." Stiles walked into the room, and just sat himself on the bed all while I glared at him. 

"I didn't invite you in." But it was as if the idiot boy didn't even hear me. He just gave me a once over, then rolled his eyes.

"You're crazy hopeless at this. If you want to ask my sister out, you've really gotta step up your game."

"I have game!" I defended. 

"Dude, if you ask her out like _that_ she will not say yes, if she likes you or not. No stuttering. And make sure to have the day planned out _before_ you ask."

"I didn't ask for your help Stilinski," I shot back, while mentally writing down everything he was saying. I knew I was hopeless, and he was her sister... but I wasn't going to let Stiles get the pleasure of seeing me admit that.

"But boy, do you need it," he muttered. He knew I'd hear from my super wolf hearing, as he called it. I growled, but it didn't seem to phase him. "Look, I want to help you. Mostly because Scott's moved on to Kira and Allison hasn't found anyone new. That's where you come in. Plus, I could tell she sort of likes you, though I have no idea why."

I couldn't even be angry, hearing Allison liked me back. Stiles's heartbeat stayed normal, he wasn't lying. I grinned, but quickly hid it when his gaze locked on mine. For some reason, his bambi eyes staring at me in such a way caused to to gulp.

"What's in it for you?"

"Is it so bad to just do something out of the goodness of my heart?" I glared at him again. He laughed. "Fine, I'm tired of Allison complaining about being alone and how because she's not dating anyone, it looks like she's not over Scott although she is, yadda yadda yadda. Plus, finding out that you have zero game is hilarious and I want to see you flustered more often." He grinned manically and something about that evil smirk caused some weird, tingle to form inside my stomach. I pushed it away, and decided that I had basically nothing to loose, and therefore agreed. Not because the thought of spending time with Stiles alone made me feel all warm inside. Because it didn't. 

<><><><><><><><>

Stiles texted me later that night, telling me to meet him at his jeep after school. I agreed, having no plans and luckily after the school day ended, I had barely any homework. Oddly enough, I was looking forwards to whatever Stiles had planned for us- for me to help win over Allison. As I exited the school, I scanned the parking lot for the ridiculous blue jeep when I heard Scott coming towards me. 

"Hey man, want to do something later today? I've got no plans," he said. I frowned. 

"Sorry, busy," I replied curtly, still looking for the jeep. How was this thing so hard to find?!

"Ugh, Stiles said the exact same thing," Scott muttered, loud enough for me to hear. "What're you doing anyways?" I froze, unsure what to say. Should I just tell him I'm meeting Stiles? But then he'd ask why and I couldn't tell him his best friend was helping me win over his first love. I did not want to be thrown against the wall again, despite the small chance he actually would, now that Scott is with Kira. Yet if I lied, fuck Scott would tell. I was about to open my mouth and tell him, when Stiles just drove up beside the curb where Scott and I were standing, and honked at me. I looked into his window and saw he was motioning for me to get in. So I did, leaving an open mouthed Scott watching us drive away. I couldn't help but snicker at his dumbstruck expression.

"So where are we off to?" I asked him. Stiles shot me a quick smile before looking back towards the road. 

"Answer me this, Isaac. Have you ever been on a date?" He asked instead, ignoring my question. I didn't seem to mind much. I stuttered a no, embarrassingly looking out the window. Stiles just let out a soft laugh. "Don't be embarrassed. Neither have I. But, I've heard a lot about the dates Allison's been on so I know what she'll love."

"Your point being?"

"My point being, we are going to go on a little try on date. See how good you are in action so you don't stutter all throughout your future one with Allison." 

For some reason, the only words I picked up on were 'we' and 'date', and my palms immediately began getting sweaty. Thank god Stiles isn't a were and can't smell any of my emotions right now. He wasn't that lucky, nervousness coming off of him in waves. "I'll have to ask her first and I still can't do that."

"Call her and ask. It'd be less stressful than seeing her face to face, plus, Allison doesn't care about how you ask her. She just wants to be blown away by what you have in store." I nodded, keeping that in mind. The date will have to be amazing.

"So what's our little practice date going to be like?" I asked him. He gave me a shit eating grin. 

"Have patience my friend, all will be revealed soon enough."

I snorted at his dorkiness, but let out a small grin after turning my head so he couldn't see. I honestly couldn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this fic I am writing that I wrote after watching Teen Wolf again and missing this duo 
> 
> Kudo's appreciated 
> 
> I just miss Stisaac so much (friendship or otherwise)


End file.
